


Drunken desires

by bangelus9



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Nick takes Ellie to meet some old friends, Ellie gets the glasses up ... Nick takes over





	Drunken desires

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I love seeing more fic of this couple ..

"What's wrong, loser?" James said as Nick and Ellie took seats at the table.

"Not much, ass face," Nick answered.

"Nick, not in front of the lady," Jim said, pointing to Ellie.

She rolled her eyes. "I can tell Nick any rudeness any day," she said, while the waitress appeared with five jars of beer. Jim raised his eyebrows looking impressed as he distributed the glasses around the table. "Well, then, I guess you will not have a problem keeping up with us tonight," he said, pushing the huge beer glass in front of Ellie.

Ellie stared at the jar with her eyes wide open, almost as wide as her head and so high that the edge almost hit her nose. "You do not have to drink it all by yourself" Nick said

"Where are your manners, Nick? At least give the girl something to eat before trying to drown her in the drink "Eduardo interjected.

Eduardo has been his best friend since elementary school. He had a good heart, but he was a lawyer now and the guy knew how to make his case with the ladies. Of all the guys sitting at this table, he was the one that made Nick more nervous. Eduardo liked to cut to the chase. He had been married and divorced twice and was only twenty-nine years old. Both of his ex-wives could have gone through Playboy models.

 _Ellie was definitely his type_.

Ellie and the others started talking, laughter came and went, jokes and stories. The time elapsed in a pleasant way.

Nick stared at her from across the table and she stared back at him as if she knew what he was thinking. Curse. This was going to be difficult. Two hours later, Ellie had drunk a pint and a half and politely rejected Eduardo's spoiled who had ordered another for her. Considering she was half drunk, Nick was impressed with how well she was managing herself.

"I think it's time to stop," Nick told her, after she accidentally knocked over a glass of Jägermeister. She pulled a stack of napkins from the table and tried to clean the liquid, but only managed to make a worse mess all over the wooden surface.

"I'm fine," Ellie said dragging her words, though her features were loose and the whites of her eyes were pink.

"You're not good. You need to rest."

Eduardo tinkled his jar against the jar on the table in front of Ellie "She's fine. Let's give him another drink of Jäger. "

"Fuck you, man." I did not want to fight Eduardo, but Nick would not hesitate to hit him if he did not back off. He put a couple of hundred-dollar bills on the table and put his wallet in his back pocket. "Come on, Ellie"

"I'm not ready to leave," Ellie complained. "I'm having fun with Enrique." He turned to Enrique, who was the quietest of them all, though he seemed a little scared by the attention. "What happened to you on that trip to Arizona?" Enrique looked questioningly at Nick and knew it was time for some _hard love_.

"Come on, Ellie," Nick mummed, as he stood up and circled the table toward her. "Tomorrow is Sunday and I'm sure you have to go to church and confess." joke lightly

"I do not go to church," Ellie explained. "Please, I do not want to leave."

Nick ignored his prospects and put his hands on her waist and lifted her from the seat. "Time to go."

He slipped his arm around her waist and helped her up. "Sorry, guys," she draw the words. "I think I'm being kidnapped. Pray for me."

Logically, Nick knew he was not trying to flirt, but the testosterone-fed side inside him, could not help but clench his fists when he saw Eduardo glancing at him as he slid out of the chair. had to remember not to bring her with my friends for the next thirty days. Nick grabbed her arm and nodded to her friends before guiding her to the entrance of the bar. He had to get out of there.

Going out with Ellie in such a lively state would be like walking through a minefield. Nick took note to stick to safe places from there on. Half an hour later, he opened the front door and Ellie stumbled toward the hall.

"I love your house!" He said louder than necessary. "It's sooo high tech."

"Come on," Nick slid his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. "You can sleep in my bed."

She stood in front of Nick and clumsily caught his face. "I want to do it."

_Yes ... An offer as tempting as that ... I'll have to go from seducing the drunk girl._

His hand slid down Nick's chest and landed on her crotch. Nick shot his hand instantly, before he could still be naughty "Wow. You need a little rest. " I drag her by the arm to the bedroom.

"I want to have sex," Ellie pouted. "You do not love me? You do not love me?"

Nick managed to sit her down on the bed and knelt on the floor to remove the sneakers. It was useless to reason with a drunk person, but a small part of Nick wondered how drunk he really was. I toss his shoes aside and raise his legs on the bed. He lay down and Nick pulled the comforter from under it, before putting it on his chin.

"Do not leave me," Ellie pleaded. "Please, just lie by my side ... Please do not leave." He lay down on his side and closed his eyes.

Nick knew he could probably leave her there and she would fall asleep, not knowing if he would have stayed with her. But he had to make sure he did not sleep on his back and he just could not resist. He took off his shoes and slipped behind her. Immediately Ellie turned to look at him and Nick shuddered at the sweet scent of Jäger on his breath. She tucked her arm around his waist and clumsily laid her head in the crook of his neck. _That was it_. Nick leaned back so she could use her chest correctly as a pillow.


End file.
